IchiRen: I love you
by XxXNekoXxXx
Summary: Ichigo has a big crush on Renji. And Renji has a big crush on Ichigo. What happens when Renji catches Ichigo doing something in the shower? ;)


**Hey! This is my first Lemon Fan fiction so I'm sorry if it's a disappointment... I have wrote Fan Fic before but thats on a diffrent account. I would tell ya what it is but I would fear for my life if someone I knew found it! ? Also if you don't like Yaoi, DON'T READ THIS!**

 **Anyway ON WITH THE SMUT**

Ichigo and Renji were on Hollow patrol. Both had been killing them for hours now and decided to go back to Ichigo's house since not many were showing up anymore. "Ichigo, can I use your shower when we get back? I'm sweating so much." Renji asked the substitute. Ichigo blushed at the thought of the Red head showering before nodding. "S-Sure. You can use it after me."

The soul reapers arrived back at the Kurosaki Clinic, both in need of a shower.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower! You just wait in here till I come out!" Ichigo said and quickly rushed into the bathroom. Once he was in there, he stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water on him felt great after a long day. Meanwhile Renji sat on Ichigo's bed, snuggling into the pillow. The pillow had Ichigo's scent and Renji loved it.

Renji loved Ichigo. His adorable smile, his sexy body and his sweet personality. Everything about him was just perfect!

Back in the shower Ichigo was starting to think of Renji.

His perfect body, that beautiful red hair and them sexy tattoos. Slowly he started to touch himself, thinking of Renji. He tried to stifle his moans as he stroked faster until he released, moaning Renjis name loud. "Renjii~"

Suddenly Renji burst through the door, a worried look on his face. "Hey Ichigo! I heard you shout! Are you...ok?" His words trailed off at the scene in front of him. Ichigo, a deep blush on his face and a white liquid covering his chest. Renjis member twitched at the sight before him.

"I-Ichigo, were you..masturbating to me?" Renji asked looking into his eyes. Ichigo looked away and quietly said. "Yes..." in a guilty voice.

 _Oh no! Now he is never gonna speak to me again!_ Ichigo thought sadly in his mind. He was surprised when he felt warm lips on his own. Renji was kissing him! He started to kiss back, opening his mouth allowing Renji's tounge to explore his mouth. They broke away for some air and Ichigo said. "I-I love you Renji, I have loved you for so long. When we had our fight in the soul society, I realised I had a crush on you. When we started to hang out, my feelings started to grow more."

Renji smiled and kissed Ichigo once more. "I love you too Ichigo." Renji confessed. Ichigo's eyes widened and instantly filled with lust.

"Ren, p-please be my first..." Ichigo whispered, the blush on his face going redder. "Oh, my little Ichi's a virgin." Renji smirked as Ichigo went redder. "Renji!" Ichigo shouted, pouting. "It would be honoured to be your first my little strawberry." Ichigos blush was at full by now, his whole face was a bright red colour.

They turned the shower off and made there way to Ichigo's bedroom. "I'm glad no one's home." Ichigo said. "Me too, I wanna hear you scream my name~" Renji replied back in a deep sexy voice. Once they got to the bed, Ichigo ripped Renji's clothes off and traced the tattoos with a finger. "Someone's eager." Renji smirked.

"I always wondered how far they went down." Ichigo smiled and slowly moved his head down until it met with Renji's long, hard member.

"I've never done this before so don't expect much."

"I'll be the judge." Renji said back. Ichigo licked the tip of Renji's member before putting it all in his mouth. Renji gasped with surprised. Ichigo bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the heated organ. "Y-you s-sure you've n-never done this b-before. It's sooo gooood~" Renji moaned, grabbing Ichigo's Orange hair. "Ichigo~ Oh! ICHIGOOOO~" Renji came in Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo swallowed it all, loving the taste of Renji.

Renji got up and asked. "You got any lube?" Ichigo nodded and pointed to the top draw of his desk. In there he found strawberry lube. "What a coincidence~" Renji smiled shoving a lubed up finger into Ichigos puckered hole. Ichigo let out moans as Renji added two more fingers until he was ready. He lubed up his big cock and in one quick move, slammed it into Ichigo.

Ichigo screamed in ecstasy as Renji thrusted in and out of him.

"R-Renji! H-HARDER!" Ichigo moaned. "Hmmm~ What was that Ichigooo?" Renji teased.

"FUCK ME HARDER!" Ichigo screamed and Renji started thrusting so hard it made him see stars.

"R-R-Renji!" Ichigo moaned and came for a second time.

Just seeing Ichigo cum sent Renji into full ecstacy. "ICHIGOOO~" He came into his lover. He then collapsed next to him, both trying to catch their breath. "I love you Ichigo, don't forget that." Renji said and cuddled up to Ichigo. "I love you too Renji. With all my heart." Ichigo replied before they fell fast asleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed that ;)**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
